In multiple access wireless communications systems, multiple wireless terminals are typically in competition for limited air link resources. A wireless terminal, operating in a state supporting uplink traffic signaling, typically needs to communicate control information to a base station attachment point. The information may be communicated in the form of one or more control information reports which allow the base station attachment point to characterize the wireless terminal and allocate resources such as uplink transmission resources.
A wireless terminal may support uplink traffic corresponding to a plurality of different types of applications. At different times the wireless terminal may have different traffic channel reporting needs. Accordingly, there is a need for methods and apparatus which would allow for a variety of reporting alternatives. For example, in systems which used a fixed bit size request report format, it would be beneficial if reporting alternatives corresponding to different groupings of traffic could be supported without changing the number of bits used for a report. In addition, assuming methods and apparatus for supporting reporting alternatives were developed, it would also be beneficial if methods and/or apparatus which could be used to select between available reporting alternatives could also be developed and/or supported. Improvements in reporting, and/or selection between reporting alternatives, if available, could facilitate efficient air link resource allocation and/or help to satisfy a wireless terminal's changing traffic needs and/or quality of service requirements.